Hopefulness
by Bee61
Summary: Bolehkah kali ini aku bertanya? Bolehkah kali ini aku mengeluh? Bolehkah aku berharap? Berharap agar hidup ini lebih baik kedepannya, berharap agar ada kebahagiaan yang menghampiriku. Bolehkah?


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hopefulness**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s).**

 **Summary:**

Bolehkah kali ini aku bertanya? Bolehkah kali ini aku mengeluh? Bolehkah aku berharap? Berharap agar hidup ini lebih baik kedepannya, berharap agar ada kebahagiaan yang menghampiriku. Bolehkah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Brakk!

"Yakk sialan! Beraninya kau memataiku!" ujar seorang namja jangkung pada seorang namja mungil yang kini tengah jatuh tersungkur. Tubuhnya menabrak meja mengingat bahwa namja yang bertubuh jangkung tadi membantingnya.

Terlihat jelas kilatan amarah di mata si jangkung, ia terlihat begitu emosi pada namja mungil di depannya tersebut. masih belum puas dengan acara membantingnya, kini namja dengan tubuh jangkung itupun menghampiri namja bertubuh mungil yang masih setia pada posisi jatuhnya. Namja jangkung itu menarik kerah baju si mungil dengan tidak berperikemanusiaannya.

Yang lebih mungil pun hanya pasrah ketika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari si jangkung, tubuhnya pun terangkat keatas ketika si jangkung menarik kerah bajunya. Ia pun sedikit memekik karena si jangkung menariknya dengan kasar.

"Dengar! Jangan pernah memataiku lagi dengannya! Kau tahu?! Jika sampai kulihat sekali lagi kau mengganggu acaraku dengannya, kujamin hidupmu akan berakhir sampai disini!" ujar namja jangkung tersebut sambil kembali membanting tubuh si mungil kearah tembok, kemudian ia pun masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya sambil menyeret seorang namja.

Menangis.

Ya, hanya itu yang dapat dilakukan namja mungil tersebut. atau kau bisa memanggilnya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merosot ke lantai, tubuhnya lemas bukan main. Air matanya pun mengucur deras di kedua pipinya, ia tak tahan lagi dengan semua perlakuan namja jangkung tersebut terhadap dirinya. Ia cukup lelah menghadapi kelakuan namja jangkung itu, tubuhnya sakit, memar selalu membekas dimana-mana, tapi itu tak berarti apa-apa. Bahkan ada lagi yang lebih sakit dari memar-memar yang membekas di setiap inci tubuhnya. Hatinya, ya, daripada semua memar-memar yang ada ditubuhnya, itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang amat teramat di hatinya. Sangat sakit, sakit sekali, ketika kau selalu mendapatkan perlakuan kasar,omongan kasar,bahkan hal-hal lainnya yang menyakitkan. Terlebih yang membuatmu seperti ini adalah suamimu sendiri.

Ya, namja jangkung tersebut adalah suami sah dari Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi dia membuatmu terluka lagi? Ya tuhan Baek, bahkan lukamu yang kemarin belum sembuh benar." Ujar seorang namja yang kini tengah mengurut tangan Baekhyun yang sakit akibat perlakuan Chanyeol tadi.

"Jongdae-ah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau bilang kau baik-baik saja Baek? Lalu untuk apa kau datang ke klinik ku jika kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau bahkan melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri jika tanganku sedang sakit, dan bahkan kau sendiri yang memijatnya. Lalu untuk apa kau bertanya tentang tujuanku datang kesini."

Jongdae pun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas ketika mendapat jawaban dari namja mungil di depannya.

"Kau pikir aku ini tukang pijat? Kau pikir klinik itu tempat untuk orang terkilir? Lagipula bagaimana bisa disebut kau baik-baik saja, jika bahkan kau tahu kalau tanganmu terkilir." ujar Jongdae yang masih terus mengurut pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat, ia pun tersenyum kepada sahabatnya walau sahabatnya itu tak melihat senyumnya, karena sahabatnya itu masih serius mengurut tangannya. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu khawatir dengan keadaannya yang mungkin mustahil disebut baik-baik saja. Bagaimana tidak? Tangan Baekhyun terkilir, wajahnya yang memar-memar, kakinya membengkak, Baekhyun harus berjalan dengan gerakan hati-hati karena punggungnya yang terasa nyeri. Tapi bagi Baekhyun itu semua memang benar-benar hal yang biasa, ia akan selalu menganggap dirinya baik-baik saja, kenapa? Bukankah sudah dijelaskan diatas tadi, bahwa, bahkan masih ada yang lebih sakit dari segala bentuk luka di fisiknya.

Jongdae pun mendongak ketika tak mendapati jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Baek, jangan selalu bilang bahwa kau baik-baik saja." Ujar Jongdae yang kini sudah selesai dengan tangan Baekhyun, dan kini dirinya beralih untuk duduk di sebelah Baekhyun sambil menatapnya.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum ketika melihat sahabatnya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan khawatir seperti saat ini. ia pun menggenggam tangan Jongdae dan menumpuknya dengan tangan Baekhyun yang satunya.

"Jongdae-ah, jangan khawatir. Sungguh aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap mata Jongdae dalam-dalam berusaha meyakinkan.

Jongdae pun hanya bisa tersenyum miris, ia pun menggeleng. Tangannya balas menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Jangan ditahan Baek, aku tak suka jika harus melihatmu sebegini merananya, jangan selalu bersandiwara Baek. Aku tahu ini sangat menyakitkan bagimu."

Baekhyun pun tersenyum, lebih tepatnya ia berusaha tersenyum. Bahkan air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, hanya tinggal menunggu ia berkedip pasti akan langsung terjatuh di pipi mulusnya.

"Ceritakan saja semuanya padaku, tumpahkan semuanya padaku Baek."

Baekhyun pun menunduk, kali ini ia tak menahannya. Ia membiarkan dirinya menangis keras dihadapan sahabatnya, sungguh ia benar-benar tak sanggup jika harus terus-terusan bersandiwara, ia lelah, hatinya lelah,fisiknya juga lelah.

Ia pun menangis sejadinya, mengeluarkan semua amarahnya yang selama ini ia tahan. Jongdae pun membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya, mengelus punggung rapuh sahabatnya sebagai penenang. Baekhyun pun balas memeluk Jongdae dengan eratnya, menumpahkan segala emosinya di bahu tegar milik sahabatnya itu.

"Tenanglah Baek, aku selalu ada untukmu. Aku selalu disini untukmu, jika kau mau, kau bisa setiap hari kesini untuk mengungkapkannya. Jika rasanya sudah benar-benar menyakitkan."

Setidaknya itulah yang dapat dilakukan Jongdae untuk Baekhyun, membiarkan Baekhyun untuk pergi menemuinya jika memang Baekhyun sudah merasa sangat sakit.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk, ia pun tersenyum kepada sahabatnya setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Aku harus pulang, jika aku terlambat sampai di rumah, Chanyeol pasti akan menghajarku habis-habis san."

"Ah baiklah. Jangan lupa, jika kau butuh aku, aku selalu ada disini untukmu Baek." Ujar Jongdae sambil mengusak surai hitam legam milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk, ia pun tersenyum. Kemudian berjalan keluar dari klinik Jongdae untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah sekarang dirinya, di halte bus. Baekhyun kini tengah menunggu bus untuk membawanya pulang ke apartemennya bersama Chanyeol. Berkali-kali ia terlihat melirik jam hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, ketika tak juga mendapati satupun bus yang datang. Ia sangat terlihat resah, terlihat dari sikapnya yang tak bisa tenang. Ia takut, bagaimana jika Chanyeol menghajarnya lagi ketika ia sampai di rumah?

Akhirnya setelah menunggu dengan rasa resahnya, bus pun datang. Baekhyun pun segera naik ke dalam busnya cepat-cepat, berharap agar ia tak pulang terlambat sehingga dia tak akan mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari Chanyeol lagi.

Ketika sudah sampai di pemberhentian dekat apartemennya, Baekhyun pun segera turun. Ia pun sedikit berlari untuk mencapai gedung apartemennya. Ia pun kembali melirik jamnya, 16.55. Masih ada lima menit lagi sebelum ia terlambat masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia merutuki lantai apartemenya yang cukup diatas tersebut, ia pun menaiki lift dengan gusar sebelum ia kembali melihat jamnya 16.58, baiklah dua menit lagi.

'TING!'

Iapun segera berlari keluar untuk mencapai kamarnya yang terletak di pojok, 16.59 satu menit lagi dan Baekhyun pun semakin mempercepat larinya...

'Cklek'

17.00, tepat. Baekhyun pun menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah akibat berlari tadi di pintu depan. Ia pun mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang terasa ngos-ngosan akibat berlari tadi.

"Darimana saja kau?!"

Baekhyun pun tersentak saat mendengar suara rendah nan terkesan dingin milik Chanyeol tersebut. Ia pun membuka matanya kala terpejam tadi saat ia tengah menetralkan deru nafasnya.

"A-a-aku d-dari m-menemui j-jongdae." Ujar Baekhyun gugup setengah mati, bahkan ia sampai menahan nafasnya ketika mengatakan hal tersebut. sungguh ia takut jika Chanyeol akan menyakitinya lagi karena tahu bahwa ia sampai apartemen pada pukul 17.00 tepat.

Chanyeol pun tak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam sambil menampilkan senyum miringnya. Menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan remeh, tiba-tiba saja ia berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Tangannya menyentuh pundak Baekhyun, mencengkeramnya kemudian mendorong Baekhyun ke samping dengan gerakan kasar.

"Minggir!" ujar Chanyeol sangat dingin.

Baekhyun pun sampai menubruk tembok di sampingnya akibat perlakuan Chanyeol padanya, yang ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menunduk, ia pun menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia sudah terlalu biasa dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

Chanyeol pun membuka pintu apartemennya, kemudian beranjak begitu saja dari sana sebelum tiba-tiba Baekhyun menarik tangannya, yang membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau membalikkan badannya, kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan hendak membunuhnya.

"APA?!" bentak Chanyeol tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

"K-kau m-mau k-kemana?"

Chanyeol pun mengernyit tak suka ketika mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Baekhyun, ia pun menarik kerah baju Baekhyun kuat-kuat.

"Beraninya kau bertanya?! Ingat! Jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku, aku pergi atau dirumah itu bukan urusanmu! dasar murahan!" desis Chanyeol yang terdengar amat sangat begitu menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun hanya menunduk ketika Chanyeol mengatainya seperti itu, kemudian melepaskan cengkraman di kerahnya dengan gerakan kasar, hingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Chanyeol pun beranjak pergi dari sana meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menutup pintunya, tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, ia terduduk sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kakinya. Rasanya ia benar-benar lelah, ia sakit, ia tak tahan. Bahkan air matanya sampai tak mau keluar lagi saking kebalnya ia dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. Sayangnya perlakuan Chanyeol tersebut hanya kebal untuk air matanya, bukan hatinya.

Ya, hatinya yang selalu sakit dan bertambah sakit ketika Chanyeol menyakitinya dari hari ke harinya.

.

.

.

" _Baiklah, kau bisa membawanya besok." Ucap namja paruh baya didepan seorang namja yang masih terlihat sangat muda._

 _Namja muda itupun hanya tersenyum miring sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

" _Besok? Ahh, baiklah. Setelah itu kalian berjanji tak akan pernah mengambilnya kembali?" ujar namja muda tersebut._

" _Kami berjanji, kami bahkan sudah tak sudi mengambilnya. Itu memang niat kami dari awal untuk membuangnya." Cetus seorang yeoja paruh baya, yang berdiri disamping suaminya tersebut._

" _Ini untuk kalian, kupastikan besok dia takkan terlambat. Sebelum pukul 5 sore." Ujar namja muda tersebut sambil memberikan koper berisi uang kepada kedua manusia paruh baya itu, yang kemudian melenggang pergi begitu saja._

Baekhyun pun menangis ketika mengingat potongan demi potongan kejadian yang menimpanya dulu. Sang ayah dan ibu yang menjualnya hingga berakhir dengan ia yang harus menikah dengan Chanyeol.

Ibu dan ayahnya menjualnya, hingga Chanyeol menawarkan dirinya untuk membeli Baekhyun dan menikahi namja manis tersebut. Baekhyun sangat shock saat itu, ketika ia mendengar semua percakapan orang tuanya dengan Chanyeol dahulu,ketika dengan mudahnya orang tuanya membuangnya. Jadi mereka pikir bahwa Baekhyun adalah sampah? Bahkan dengan teganya mereka menjual anaknya sendiri?

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah ketika pada akhirnya Chanyeol membawanya pergi menjauh dari kedua orang tuanya, desa tempat lahirnya, bahkan dari orang-orang yang Baekhyun sayangi. Dia tak bisa menentang kehendak Chanyeol yang semena-mena dengannya saat itu, memang dia pikir dia siapa saat itu? Bukankah ia sudah dijual? Bukankah sudah terjadi kesepakatan diantara keduanya? (Read: Chan x ). jadi mau dengan cara apa ia melawan? Toh orang tuanya juga tak peduli dengannya, bahkan mereka sendiri juga yang menginginkan Baekhyun lenyap dari kehidupan mereka.

Baekhyun pikir, menikah dengan Chanyeol adalah suatu anugerah yang perlu disyukuri saat itu. Tapi, ternyata semua itu salah. Bahkan Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun bersikap baik terhadapnya, Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol membelinya dengan niatan menyelamatkannya dari kehidupannya yang morat-marit, menyelamatkannya dari siksaan bertubi kedua orang tuanya. Tapi ternyata ia salah, ia salah besar, bahkan hidupnya lebih-lebih tersiksa ketika ia bersama dengan Chanyeol. Perlakuan yang kasar, omongan kasar, bahkan Baekhyun harus melihat Chanyeol yang keluar masuk apartemen dengan membawa yeoja-yeoja atau namja-namja untuk melakukan one night mereka.

Sungguh itu menyakitkan, jujur saja Baekhyun memang mencintai Chanyeol, ia benar-benar mencintai namja yang kini menjadi suaminya tersebut. sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia menikahi Baekhyun hanya karena sekedar untuk dijadikan babu saja. Menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pelampiasan nafsu marahnya ketika ia sedang mengamuk, ketika ia sedang frustasi akibat suatu hal. Ia selalu menggunakan tubuh Baekhyun sebagai samsak untuk ia tinju, untuk memuaskan segala amarahnya.

Menumpahkan emosinya dengan cara membentak Baekhyun dengan kata-kata kasarnya, yang membuat hati Baekhyun tertohok, rasanya sakit seperti dihujami ribuan jarum. Tetapi Baekhyun tetap saja diam, sebenarnya ia lelah, tapi sekali lagi, ia bisa apa?

'Brakk!'

Baekhyun pun tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara debuman yang berasal dari ruang tengah apartemennya. Ia pun segera beranjak dari kamarnya untuk menuju keluar, melihat apa yang terjadi di ruang tengah.

Matanya membulat ketika melihat dua orang namja yang kini tengah berada di ruang tengah mereka. Satu diantaranya sedang berusaha mengangkat tubuh yang satunya ke sofa, karena namja itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Hey, kau. Kenapa hanya melihat saja? Cepat bantu aku mengangkatnya." Ujar namja bermata sipit tersebut terhadap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun langsung berlari menghampiri namja tersebut dan membantu mengangkat tubuh suaminya yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Setelah melakukan usaha yang cukup keras, akhirnya mereka pun berhasil mengangkat tubuh berat Chanyeol ke sofa ruang tengah tersebut.

Mereka berdua pun sama-sama terengah.

"Kau Baekhyun?" tanya namja itu tiba-tiba pada Baekhyun.

Refleks Baekhyun pun mendongak ketika mendapati pertanyaan seperti itu dari orang di depannya. Ia pun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Namja itu pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah secara berulang-ulang. Merasa ditatap seintens itu Baekhyun pun akhirnya bersuara.

"K-kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Yang ditanya pun hanya menggedikan bahunya.

"Ehm, tak apa. Jadi seperti ini suami mungil Chanyeol?" ujar namja tersebut sambil menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya.

Baekhyun pun hanya bisa menunduk ketika namja cantik itu mengatakan hal seperti itu terhadap dirinya, apa mungkin namja cantik ini bermaksud ingin mencelanya, mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun memang benar-benar orang buruk rupa? Entahlah, dia tak peduli. Toh dia sudah sering mendapatkan celaan-celaan dari pacar semalam Chanyeol, jadi ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu.

"Yasudah, aku pulang dulu kalau seperti itu, urusi suamimu itu." Ujar namja cantik tersebut, yang membuat Baekhyun merona karenanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung di pagi hari pun sudah terdengar ramai, sinar hangat matahari pun mulai masuk melalui celah gorden di kamar namja mungil yang kini masih memejamkan matanya tersebut, tubuhnya yang masih terbalut rapi dengan selimutnya. Ia pun sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya ketika merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari pagi yang mengenai wajah manisnya.

Matanya pun terbuka secara dramatis, ia pun mengerjap-erjapkan matanya mencoba menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya di pagi hari. Tangan mungilnya pun terulur untuk mengusap-usap kedua matanya layaknya seorang bocah. Ia pun menguap sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

Ia kemudian duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya, matanya melirik jam yang terletak di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. 06.00, ah beruntunglah dia tak kesiangan, mengingat ia hanya tidur beberapa jam saja. Kenapa? Itu semua karena suaminya, ya Chanyeol terkena demam semalam sehingga membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menjaganya semalaman. Ternyata Chanyeol yang tengah demam dengan kondisi mabuk berat begitu menggemaskan. Sikapnya sangat manis semalam, mengigau agar Baekhyun menungguinya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. Ah, mengingat itu Baekhyun jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Baekhyun yang kalut dengan pemikirannya di pagi ini pun kemudian segera tersadar untuk bergegas mandi, ia harus kuliah pagi ini. ehm Baekhyun masih kuliah omong-omong.

Setelah ia selesai dengan urusannya, ia pun segera pergi ke dapur untuk sarapan serta menyiapkannya juga untuk suaminya. Walau sikap Chanyeol yang tak baik seperti itu pada Baekhyun, bukan berarti Baekhyun tak peduli pada Chanyeol. ia tetap perhatian pada Chanyeol, menyiapkan sarapan untuknya,mencucikan bajunya,bahkan membersihkan seluruh ruangan di apartemen mereka. Baekhyun pun tersenyum puas ketika melihat hasil kerjanya, ia pun meletakkan sarapan untuk Chanyeol di meja makan, tak lupa dengan segelas susunya.

Baekhyun pun melirik kearah pintu Chanyeol yang masih tertutup, ia pun mendesah bingung. Sepertinya suaminya itu belum bangun juga, Baekhyun cukup bimbang, ia sebenarnya tak tega jika harus meninggalkan suaminya yang tengah sakit tersebut. tetapi disisi lain ia memiliki kewajiban sebagai mahasiswa. Ia pun kemudian melangkah untuk menuju ke kamar suaminya, ia pun membuka gagang pintu kamar tersebut tanpa berniat untuk mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Saat ia masuk ia tersenyum lega ketika mendapati suaminya yang masih terlelap dengan selimut yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. Ia pun membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di pinggiran ranjang Chanyeol. menatap pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan kagum dan memuja. Oh, suaminya benar-benar tampan dan manis ketika sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini. benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya ketika ia sedang mengamuk. Andai saja Chanyeol selalu bersikap manis seperti tadi malam, pastilah Baekhyun benar-benar bahagia.

Baekhyun pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi suaminya, membelai wajahnya perlahan. Ia rasanya ingin kembali menangis lagi, sungguh ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol, ia juga ingin Chanyeol membalas cintanya. Memperlakukannya layaknya Baekhyun benar-benar seorang istri yang baik. Tapi sekali lagi kenyataan menampiknya begitu saja, kenyataan yang pahit, yang pada kenyataannya bahkan Chanyeol tak pernah bersikap baik padanya, bahkan hubungan suami dan istri hanyalah status bagi Chanyeol, ia tak pernah sekalipun mau menyentuh Baekhyun dengan rasa cinta. Ia hanya menyentuh Baekhyun dengan gerakan dan perlakuan kasar saja.

Baekhyun pun segera menarik dirinya ketika melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh. ia pun segera beranjak pergi dari kamar Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya ia mencium kening suaminya dan tak lupa memberikannya note kecil yang ia letakkan di meja nakas suaminya.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau belum pulang Baek?" ujar seorang namja pada Baekhyun yang kini masih sibuk dengan laptopnya dan kertas-kertas yang menumpuk disamping laptopnya.

Baekhyun pun melirik sebentar kearah temannya, menjawabnya dengan gelengan kecil di kepalanya sambil menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

"Belum Hun, Han seonsaengnim memberiku tugas tambahan. Lalu kau sendiri belum pulang?"

Sehun –namja tersebut- pun menggeleng.

"Ehm, aku malas pulang ke rumah. Bagaimana jika aku menungguimu disini?" ujarnya kemudian.

Baekhyun pun sempat kaget karena penawaran Sehun. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Ya, baiklah. Terserah kau saja, jika aku menolak kau pasti juga akan bersikukuh untuk tetap disini menungguiku kan?" Ujar Baekhyun sambil tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada laptop di depannya.

Sehun pun terkekeh mendengar penuturan teman mungilnya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah, sudah mau mengantarku."

"Ah tak perlu sungkan Baek. Lagipula mana mungkin aku membiarkan namja imut sepertimu pulang sendirian di tengah malam?" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum, ia pun mengusak surai hitam legam milik Baekhyun sebelum ia beranjak dari sana dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Baekhyun pun hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengucapkan kata terimakasih sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya mobil Sehun melaju pergi meninggalkan apartemen Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan wajah lesu, sungguh ia lelah karena harus mengerjakan setumpuk kertas yang diberikan oleh Han seonsaengnim padanya tadi.

Saat sampai di dalam Baekhyun pun mengernyit bingung karena keadaan apartemen begitu gelap. Apa Chanyeol masih tertidur? Pikirnya. Ia pun kemudian meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu yang terletak disana.

'Ctek'

"Menikmati kencanmu?"

Baekhyun pun tergagap ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol, yang ternyata berada di ruang tengah, ia tengah duduk sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun pun hanya terdiam, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat itu. Ia menebak-nebak apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol padanya saat ini juga. Tubuhnya mendadak gemetaran ketika Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Bahkan ia pun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Baekhyun pun hanya bisa terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap mata Chanyeol.

"He? Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Sehunmu? Apakah menyenangkan?!" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi di akhir kalimatnya.

"A-aku tak berr-"

"TATAP AKU KETIKA AKU BERBICARA!" ujar Chanyeol yang mencengkeram rahang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit ketika Chanyeol mencengkeram rahangnya dengan keras. Baekhyun pun memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap mata dingin milik Chanyeol tetapi menghangatkan hatinya itu.

"A-aku tak berkencan dengan Sehun, ia hanya mengantarku pulang." Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara yang amat pelan.

"Huh? Begitukah? Kau memang tak tau malu ya? berkencan dengan orang lain disaat bahkan statusmu sudah memiliki seorang suami? Oh kau memang benar-benar murahan. Memangnya berapa nominal yang diberikan oleh Mr Oh untukmu?" ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa remeh, kata-katanya yang ia lontarkan itu sangat menohok hati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun mengernyit bingung ketika Chanyeol mengatakan hal tersebut. apa-apaan itu? Apa maksudnya mengatai Baekhyun murahan? Bahkan ia mengatakan hal tersebut pada Baekhyun jika seolah-olah ia adalah orang paling suci yang tak pernah berbuat kesalahan seperti itu. Bahkan Chanyeol juga selalu berkencan dengan orang lain, membawanya kerumah, melakukan one night mereka di apartemennya, disaat dia sendiri tahu bahwa statusnya sudah menjadi suami orang lain. Toh Baekhyun tak pernah melarangnya, tapi sekarang apa? Dia malah mendapatkan ejekan rendah dari Chanyeol seperti itu.

"Kenapa diam saja? Benar kan? Kau itu memang murahan, kau tak perlu meminta orang lain memanjakanmu, jika kau saja bisa meminta itu padaku Baek." Ujar si jangkung masih dengan mode tatapan remehnya.

Baekhyun masih terdiam, hatinya sakit sekali ketika dengan mudahnya Chanyeol mengatakan dirinya murahan. Memang Chanyeol pikir dirinya semurah itu? Bahkan sampai Chanyeol mencelanya habis-habisan. Baekhyun pun terdiam, ia masih saja terdiam tanpa berniat untuk menyangkal ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun sama terdiamnya dengan Baekhyun, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sedikit berbeda. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Chanyeol saat itu, ia bahkan bisa dengan seenaknya mengatakan jika Baekhyun berkencan hanya karena ia melihat Baekhyun pulang bersama Sehun. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak berkaca ketika mengatakan hal tersebut pada Baekhyun, seolah-olah ia memang orang yang suci, yang tak pernah berselingkuh dan kencan dengan orang lain. Padahal kenyataannya ia sering membawa namja ataupun yeoja ke dalam apartemennya untuk melakukan hal-hal diluar batas.

Kini Baekhyun pun balas tersenyum miring, Chanyeol yang melihat itupun sampai mengernyit bingung. Tak pernah ia mendapati Baekhyun menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Jika aku mengelak apa kau akan percaya? Percuma saja kan jika aku mengelak tapi pada akhirnya tetap saja kau tak percaya." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tertawa menyedihkan.

"Bahkan kau juga sering melakukannya dengan namja atapun yeoja kan Yeol? Disaat kau tahu bahwa statusmu sudah menjadi seorang suami?"

"..."

"Lalu kenapa aku tak boleh melakukannya juga? Aku bahkan tak pernah melarangmu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tertawa hambar, tatapan matanya kosong. Ia lelah sungguh, ia tak tahan jika harus bersikap seolah-olah ia baik-baik saja.

"Jadi benar kau kencan dengannya?!" ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik kerah baju Baekhyun dan menubrukannya di tembok. Ia pun mengunci tubuh Baekhyun dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun hanya tertawa hambar, pandangannya masih saja kosong. Matanya memang menatap Chanyeol, tapi pikirannya seolah-olah bersarang di tempat lain.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Jika aku mengelak, kau pasti juga tak akan percaya kan? Jadi aku lebih memilih untuk mengikuti permainanmu dengan mengatakan solah-olah aku berkencan dengannya, padahal pada kenyataannya tidak." Baekhyun pun hanya kembali tertawa, air matanya turun begitu saja di pipi putihnya.

Chanyeol pun hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Jujur hatinya sangat terenyuh dan iba ketika melihat Baekhyun seperti ini, hatinya mengatakan bahwa seharusnya ia tak melakukan ini, tapi egonya selalu menyangkal hatinya.

Ia memang tak mau jika ada orang lain yang menyentuh miliknya, dia tidak ingin Baekhyun disentuh, dijamah,apalagi dimiliki orang lain. Dia hanya ingin Baekhyun selalu ada untuknya, bahkan disaat ia sendiri tak selalu ada untuk Baekhyun. Bukankah itu benar-benar egois? Ya, tetapi begitulah Park Chanyeol, ia selalu mengklaim Baekhyun miliknya tanpa boleh disentuh orang lain, tetapi ia selalu membiarkan tubuhnya disentuh oleh orang lain. Yang manakala itu sangat membuat Baekhyun sakit hati, tapi sekali lagi, Park Chanyeol. tetaplah Park Chanyeol, namja dengan segala keegoisannya.

Masih dengan posisi yang sama seperti tadi, Baekhyun pun semakin deras mengeluarkan air matanya. Dan Chanyeol pun hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Bolehkah kali ini aku bertanya Yeol? Bolehkah aku mengeluh? Aku lelah Yeol, kenapa kau sungguh tega membuatku seperti ini? apa salahku? Sebegitu bencinya kah kau padaku?" ujar Baekhyun masih dengan pandangan mata yang kosong.

Chanyeol pun hanya terdiam, dia tak mengerti, dia bingung dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja ikut sakit ketika melihat pandangan mata Baekhyun yang benar-benar kosong itu.

Baekhyun pun kembali tertawa hambar, ia pun berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk melepaskan kungkungannya pada tubuh mungilnya. Tapi sayang, tubuhnya terlalu lelah hanya untuk sekedar mendorong dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun tak bereaksi apapun selain hanya diam dan tetap berusaha mengurung Baekhyun.

"Lepas Yeol, aku lelah ingin tidur. Kau juga harus tidur sudah malam." Ujar Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk mendorong dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun tidak menggubris perkataan Baekhyun, ia memilih diam dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhya ke tubuh Baekhyun, menghapus jarak mereka dengan cara menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menegang ketika merasakan bibir Chanyeol yang bergerak diatas bibirnya, melumatnya lembut, menyapunya dengan lidahnya. Chanyeol pun menekan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Baekhyun pun mulai bisa menikmati permainan Chanyeol, terbukti dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah tersampir indah di leher Chanyeol, matanya pun sudah tertutup rapat menikmati setiap sensasi yang diberikan Chanyeol melalui ciumannya.

Setelah beberapa menit Chanyeol pun melepaskan pagutan mereka, ia pun memandang wajah Baekhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya sayu. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun pun ambruk di dada bidang milik Chanyeol, dan dengan sigap Chanyeol pun menangkapnya, Baekhyun lelah, ia terlalu lelah untuk menerima semua kejadian yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini. dan sesegera mungkin Chanyeol pun membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya untuk ditidurkannya disana.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pun menggeliat dalam tidurnya, ia merasakan kepalanya yang begitu pening saat hendak terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia pun memegang dahinya ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang menempel disana.

Kain? Kenapa ada kain? Apa dia demam semalam? Ia pun sempat terkejut ketika mendapat fakta bahwa ia tak tertidur dikamarnya melainkan dikamar milik...

"C-chanyeol?" ucapnya lemah ketika mendapati sang suami yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa nampan berisi mangkuk dan susu strawberry kesukaannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" ujar Chanyeol, memang terkesan datar tetapi sama sekali tak mengandung ekspresi dingin. dan itu sudah membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun pun tersenyum ketika Chanyeol duduk dipinggiran ranjangnya, dan meletakkan nampan dengan semangkuk berisi bubur dan susunya. Kenapa Chanyeol jadi bersikap manis seperti ini padanya? Oh Tuhan apakah dia sedang bermimpi sekarang? Jika memang iya dia berharap agar tidak terbangun saja.

"Kau demam semalam." Ujar yang jangkung sambil menatap si mungil dengan tatapan khawatir.

Baekhyun pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ekspresi khawatir lucu suaminya. Ia sungguh bahagia ketika melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini, melihat Chanyeol yang khawatir padanya tanpa ada perlakuan kasar. Bahkan ia pun sedikit merona ketika mengingat kejadian dimana Chanyeol yang menciumnya tadi malam.

Chanyeol pun sempat terpesona dengan senyuman manis milik Baekhyun, ia jadi sangat menyesal karena sering membuat namja mungil itu menangis. Ia sangat menyesal.

"B-baek, aku minta maaf." Ujar Chanyeol tak berani menatap mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun sempat terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Chanyeol yang meminta maaf padanya seperti ini, apakah ia sedang bermimpi tuhan? Tak dipungkiri hatinya benar-benar bahagia, sangat bahagia. Chanyeolnya meminta maaf padanya?

"Baek, aku sungguh menyesal dengan perbuatanku dari dulu hingga saat ini yang sering menyiksamu. Aku menyesal karena sering membentakmu dan memperlakukanmu dengan cara kasar. Aku minta maaf karena telah membiarkanmu terluka sedalam ini."

"..."

"Sungguh Baek, aku benar-benar tulus meminta maaf padamu, maafkan juga aku yang sudah lancang berkencan dengan orang lain disaat bahkan aku sudah memilikimu. Katakan memang aku kejam karena tak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu, seolah-olah aku selalu menaburkan garam diatas luka yang kubuat dihatimu. Dan setelahnya aku akan membuat luka yang baru, menaburkan garam diatasnya dan seterusnya."

"Yeol.."

"Aku memanglah manusia paling jahat dan tak berguna, karena tak bisa membahagiakanmu, aku malah selalu menyakitimu dengan perlakuan dan makian kasarku. Maafkan aku."

"Yeol, sudahlah."

"Aku jahat Baek, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Chanyeol! aku sudah memaafkanmu, bahkan jauh sebelum kau meminta maaf padaku, aku selalu memaafkanmu."

"B-baek, aku jadi merasa tak pantas bersanding denganmu. Kau terlalu baik Baek, hatimu seperti seorang malaikat, sedangkan aku seperti iblis." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun pun mengangkat kepala Chanyeol, dan sempat terkejut ketika melihat lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipi Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun mengusapnya dengan lembut, hatinya jadi ikut terasa nyeri ketika melihat air mata suaminya. Baekhyun pun tersenyum sambil tetap mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi suaminya yang sepertinya tak mau berhenti.

"Yeol, jangan menangis. Aku tak bisa jika harus melihatmu menangis, sungguh hatiku perih rasanya jika melihatmu seperti ini."

Chanyeol pun tersenyum ia tak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum, nyatanya Baekhyun masih tetap Baekhyun yang dulu walaupun sudah ia sakiti berkali-kali. Ia pun berusaha untuk meraih tengkuk Baekhyun dan mempersatukuan bibir mereka, Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan lembut, ia menggerakan bibirnya lembut diatas bibir Baekhyun. Sungguh hanya ini yang dapat ia lakukan, kini dirinya tengah meyakinkan namja mungil ini bahwa dia serius dengan apa yang dia katakan.

Chanyeol hanyalah seorang namja yang terjerat dengan keegoisannya semata, tanpa mau memikirkan bagaimana sifatnya selama ini, sebenarnya ia menyakiti Baekhyun, membentaknya, dan segala hal lainnya itu adalah semata-mata agar ia tak kehilangan namja mungil itu. Tapi mungkin saja ia melakukan kesalahan pada caranya, sehingga seolah-olah ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang amat sangat jahat. Yang selalu menyakiti istri mungilnya, padahal semua perlakuan tersebut adalah alasan agar Baekhyun tak pergi meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun pun dengan senang hati menerima ciuman Chanyeol, tangannya pun terulur untuk melingkar di leher Chanyeol. matanya terpejam menikmati setiap perlakuan bibir Chanyeol diatas bibirnya. Ia tersenyum senang di sela-sela ciumannya. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol pun melepaskan tautannya, dan mengucapkan hal yang tak pernah terdengar ditelinganya selama bertahun-tahun ia menjadi istri Chanyeol..

"Aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun, sangat sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun pun sangat senang mendengarnya, air matanya bahkan ikut menetes saking bahagianya dirinya. Bolehkah kali ini ia berharap? Berharap agar hidupnya lebih baik ke depannya, berharap agar Chanyeol selalu menjadi sosok seperti ini untuk selamanya di kehidupan mereka kedepannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan bahagia saat ia baru saja keluar dari supermarket. Bibirnya tak bosan-bosannya menyunggingkan senyuman sederhananya yang dapat membuat siapapun menghangat saat melihat senyum tersebut. ia terlihat menenteng beberapa bungkusan di kanan kiri tangannya, hari ini ia berniat ingin makan bersama dengan Chanyeol karena ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Baekhyun pun sempat tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika mengingat tadi pagi suaminya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, sambil memberinya kecupan bertubi di seluruh wajahnya. Sungguh ia sangat bahagia, sudah beberapa hari semenjak kejadian dimana Chanyeol yang meminta maaf padanya, hubungan keduanya berangsur-angsur membaik, sekarang tak ada lagi seorang Park Chanyeol dengan wajah dinginnya, tak ada lagi Park Chanyeol yang membentaknya, menyakitinya dengan perlakuan-perlakuan kasar. Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah Chanyeol, suami jangkungnya yang amat sangat mencintainya.

Baekhyun pun semakin bergegas bergerak cepat ke halte bus, ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah untuk memasak makan malam mereka, dan merayakan ulang tahunnya. Senyumnya tak pernah luntur semenjak ia keluar dari supermarket. Bahkan orang-orang pun menatapnya aneh karena mereka pikir Baekhyun adalah orang gila yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

Hendak saja ia menyebrang untuk menuju halte bus, tiba-tiba matanya melihat sebuah cafe. Ia jadi berpikir ingin kesana, kenapa rasanya tiba-tiba ia jadi ingin minum kopi? Akhirnya Baekhyun pun memilih untuk masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut dan memesan 1 cup kopi untuk dirinya. Ia pun melihat sekeliling untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong sambil menunggu pesanannya, karena ia memang berniat membungkusnya dan tidak meminumnya disini.

Saat matanya berkeliling mencoba untuk mencari tempat kosong, tak sengaja matanya menangkap siluet seseorang.

'kenapa rasanya aku mengenalnya?' batin Baekhyun seorang diri.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mencoba mendekat agar wajah orang tersebut terlihat, ia berharap jika itu bukanlah seseorang yang ia khawatirkan tadi.

'dia tengah berciuman? Kenapa rasanya aku tahu siapa namja yang tengah di pagutnya?'

Baekhyun sempat terkaget saat melihat namja bermata sipit, yang mengantarkan Chanyeol dengan keadaan mabuk kala malam itu.

'Dia? Bukankah dia namja waktu itu?'

Baekhyun pun semakin membawa langkahnya untuk mendekat ke arah meja dua orang yang tengah berpagut mesra tanpa tahu tempat itu. Matanya pun memanas, hatinya sakit ketika melihat kenyataan bahwa orang yang tengah berciuman mesra di dalam cafe itu adalah suaminya.

"C-chany-yeol?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pun berlari keluar dari cafe tersebut tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Chanyeol padanya, ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh.

Sial hatinya benar-benar remuk kala melihat suaminya tengah berciuman dengan namja lain, hatinya merasa benar-benar dibohongi oleh janji-janji Chanyeol padanya, pikiran Baekhyun pun berkecamuk, tentang Chanyeol dan janjinya. Tentang setiap kata yang diucapkannya, dan semua perlakuan manis Chanyeol di depannya. Apakah semua ini hanya sandiwara? Apa Chanyeol hanya mempermainkannya saja? Apakah janji Chanyeol hanyalah omong kosong? Ia masih terus berlari tanpa mau berhenti, air matanya tak henti-hentinya meluncur indah di kedua pipi putihnya.

Hingga akhirnya ia lelah, ia pun terjatuh, tubuhnya ambruk, ia menangis meratapi nasibnya, apakah seseorang sepertinya memang tak layak bahagia? Apakah tak ada kesempatan lagi untuknya bahagia? Bahkan disaat baru beberapa hari saja ia merasakan tubuhnya terbang tinggi sampai menembus langit ketujuh, hari ini ia merasa dihempaskan begitu saja dari sana. Membuatnya sakit, sakit sekali.

"Kenapa Yeol? Kenapa selalu seperti ini? kenapa kau berbohong padaku? Jika tahu bahwa mencintaimu semenyakitkan ini, aku berharap jika aku tak pernah jatuh cinta padamu Yeol." Dan setelahnya iapun menutup matanya tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pun membuka matanya perlahan ketika merasakan ada tangan yang mengusap kepalanya, ia pun mengerjap mencoba mengontraskan matanya dengan cahaya ruangan ini.

"Baek?! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

"J-jongdae?"

"Aku melihatmu pingsan dipinggir jalan tadi, ada apa? Apa ini tentang Chanyeol lagi?" tanya Jongdae dengan raut wajah penasaran.

Baekhyun pun menundukkan wajahnya ketika sahabatnya itu mengucapkan nama Chanyeol, seseorang yang sudah membuatnya kecewa. Rasanya ia ingin kembali menangis ketika kembali mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Baek, katakan padaku. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk menceritakannya padaku jika rasanya sudah sangat menyakitkan?"

"A-aku.. a-aku kecewa padanya, dia membohongiku Jongdae-ah." Baekhyun pun tak kuasa menahan air matanya, ia pun menangis lagi. Dan dengan sigap Jongdae pun memeluk tubuh ringkih Baekhyun.

"Sshhh, tenanglah Baek. Aku disini, aku selalu disini untukmu."

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian tersebut, Baekhyun pun menjauh dari suaminya. Ia benar-benar tak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pergi dari apartemen milik Chanyeol dan lebih memilih tinggal bersama Jongdae. Tentu saja Jongdae dengan senang hati menerima Baekhyun karena sebenarnya Jongdae memiliki ehm perasaan khusus pada Baekhyun.

Masalah status antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka tetaplah sepasang suami dan istri. Baekhyun tentu tidak mungkin langsung mengambil keputusan untuk menceraikan Chanyeol, mengingat bahwa namja mungil itu sangat mencintai suaminya. Tetapi penghindaran ini hanya semata-mata karena Baekhyun ingin menenangkan hatinya dahulu, ia ingin mengobati rasa kecewanya pada Chanyeol akibat perbuatan Chanyeol di cafe waktu itu. Mungkin ia butuh waktu beberapa hari lagi hingga benar-benar pulih.

"Baek, kau tak kuliah?" ujar Jongdae tiba-tiba saja dari depan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Jongdae kini berjalan menghampiri ranjang Baekhyun dimana sang mungil tengah duduk sambil membaca buku novel kesukaannya.

Baekhyun pun hanya menatap Jongdae dengan pandangan malas. Ia pun berdiri dan menghadap Jongdae, tiba-tiba saja tangannya terulur untuk membenarkan dasi yang sedang Jongdae pakai. Memakaikannya dengan telaten layaknya seorang istri yang dengan penuh kasih sayang melayani sang suami. Jongdae pun tersenyum senang, ia merasa puas ketika melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di depannya itu, apa mungkin si mungil Baekhyun sudah mulai membuka hatinya untuk Jongdae? Mengingat jika Jongdae sudah sering menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun, tetapi selalu saja ditanggapi dengan keterdiaman Baekhyun.

"Sudah 2 minggu aku bersembunyi, aku merindukan Chanyeol Jongdae-ah."

Dan perkataan Baekhyun pun sukses menghancurkan harapan Jongdae saat itu. Sepertinya memang tak ada celah untuknya hidup bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup aku menghukumnya Jongdae-ah."

Jongdae pun masih terdiam dengan segala pemikirannya, entah kenapa rasanya ia tak rela jika harus melepas Baekhyun kembali ke dekapan Chanyeol. ia sungguh tak rela jika harus melihat Baekhyun kembali bersama Chanyeol.

"Kau berniat menemuinya?" tanya Jongdae setelah terdiam dengan segala pemikirannya.

Baekhyun pun terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Entahlah, aku ingin sekali menemuinya. Tapi, aku masih kecewa padanya, menurutmu aku harus bagaimana Jongdae-ah?"

Jongdae pun terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk membalas ucapan Baekhyun. Bolehkah kali ini saja ia egois? Bolehkah?

"Jika hatimu masih merasa kecewa, sembuhkan saja dulu sampai benar-benar kau merasa sudah sembuh. Sampai rasa kecewa itu benar-benar menguap."

' _dan perlahan-lahan biarkan rasa cintamu pada Chanyeol menguap, karena segala perhatian yang akan aku berikan kepadamu Baek. Lebih, lebih dari apa yang Chanyeol berikan untukmu.'_ Tambahnya dalam hati. Dia rasa dia harus egois kali ini agar mendapatkan cinta namja mungil tersebut, biarkan, biarkan dia menjadi egois kali ini.

Baekhyun pun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan ketika mendapati saran dari sahabatnya itu. Ia bingung dan tak tahu harus bagaimana, ia terlalu ragu untuk percaya pada dirinya sendiri, ia terlalu egois ketika hatinya mengatakan ia harus menemui suaminya, tetapi egonya mengikuti semua perkataan sahabatnya. Ditengah perasaannya yang kalut, ia pun mengangguk menyetujui saran sahabatnya.

Jongdae pun tentu senang bukan main, dan dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap punggung namja mungil itu, sambil menggumamkan kata-kata penenang.

'Chanyeol, aku merindukanmu'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja mungil yang kini tengah terduduk di kursi perpustakaan dengan laptop di depannya dan setumpuk kertas-kertas yang berada di samping laptopnya. Namja mungil itu kini tengah mengerjakan tugas yang begitu menumpuk, yang membuatnya pusing hingga matanya terasa pedas karena harus berjam-jam menghadap laptop.

Ia pun menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"Pulang larut lagi Baek?" lagi-lagi Sehun menyapanya, anak itu selalu saja menemani Baekhyun belakangan ini karena tugas-tugas Baekhyun yang begitu menumpuk.

Dan Baekhyun pun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan di kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu."

"Terima kasih Sehun, kau sudah mau berbaik hati untuk menemaniku bersama tugas-tugas sialan ini." ujar Baekhyun.

"Tak masalah, kau itu sudah kuanggap seperti hyungku sendiri tahu."

"Hyung? Kau menganggapku hyung tetapi bahkan kau saja tak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung." Ujar Baekhyun sembari memukul kepala Sehun dengan kertas-kertasnya.

Dan Sehun pun hanya mengaduh kesakitan, sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya, bibirnya cemberut. Lucu sekali seperti seorang bocah yang tengah merajuk.

"Hey Baek, kau tahu? Panggilan itu tak berarti apa-apa, aku tak memanggilmu hyung karena kurasa panggilan memang tak berpengaruh pada apapun. Lebih baik begini kan? Daripada aku memanggilmu hyung tapi sikapku tak baik padamu? Itu sama saja halnya seperti, ketika kau mencitai seseorang. Mencintai seseorang tidaklah harus dengan kau mengatakan mencintainya, tetapi.. bisa saja dengan hal lainnya. Dengan sikapmu padanya mungkin? Atau dengan caramu menatapnya. Itu semua sudah mewakili perasaanmu terhadap orang yang kau cinta walaupun tak ada kata cinta yang terucap didalamnya."

Baekhyun pun terdiam, ia jadi teringat Chanyeol akibat perkataan Sehun padanya. Sungguh demi apapun Baekhyun sangat merindukan suaminya itu. Sehun dan Baekhyun pun sama-sama terdiam tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing. hingga akhirnya suara dering dari ponsel Sehun pun memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo?"

' _Sehunnie.'_

"Luhan Hyung? Ada apa?"

' _Kau dimana? Apakah kau masih diluar?'_

"Ne, aku masih di kampus menemani temanku."

' _Siapa temanmu? Bisakah kau datang ke cafe XOXO hyung sendirian disini. Bisakah kau kemari, temanilah hyungmu ini.'_

"Baekhyun namanya, ah tapi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

Deg!

' _B-baek-b-baekhyun?! Baekhyun nugu?'_

"Baekhyun temanku, waeyo? Kau mengenalnya?"

' _Sehunnie bisakah kau kemari membawanya? Jebal, sehunnie jebal. Bbuing bbuing.'_

"Ah jangan gunakan aegyomu itu hyung, ne baiklah aku akan kesana bersama Baekhyun."

Baekhyun yang merasa namanya disebut-sebut pun hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Setelah ia melihat Sehun mengakhiri panggilannya Baekhyun pun segera memberinya serentetan pertanyaan.

"Nugu? Kenapa membawa-bawaku?" ujar Baekhyun sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Luhan hyung, dia bilang dia mengajakku ketemuan di cafe XOXO. Dan dia menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu."

Deg! XOXO cafe?

"X-xoxo cafe? Kenapa aku harus ikut?"

"Karena Luhan hyung menyuruhku untuk membawamu." Ujar Sehun sekenanya.

"Luhan hyung siapa sih? Tapi tugasku masih banyak Sehun-ah."

"Dia hyung ku. Ehm bukan hyung kandung kok, Cuma teman yang kuanggap hyung, ya sama sepertimu. Ayolah Baek kali ini saja, biarkan otakmu itu refreshing sejenak."

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir oleh tawaran Sehun, kalau dipikir-pikir boleh juga, lagipula dia juga sudah lelah dengan tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk tanpa tahu kapan selesainya itu.

"Ah baiklah aku ikut, tapi kau harus mau memanggilku Hyung, malam ini saja." Ujar Baekhyun dengan cengiran nakalnya.

"Ah ne, ne. Kajja 'hyung' kita berangkat." Ujar Sehun sambil mengucapkan kata 'hyung' penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun pun tertawa puas, ia pun segera mengikuti langkah Sehun keluar kampus, setelah membereskan segala kertas-kertas nya tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

Luhan pun terlihat sangat gelisah dalam duduknya, ia gugup bagaimana jika yang dibawa Sehun itu adalah Baekhyun istri Chanyeol? bagaimana jika memang itu benar? Dia jujur sangat takut dan gugup. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tak mau mendengar penjelasannya nanti?

Ya, seseorang namja bermata sipit itu adalah Luhan.

Luhan pun melihat Sehun yang tengah celingukan mencari sosoknya, ia pun mengangkat tangannya melambai kearah Sehun sambil memanggil namanya.

"Sehunnie"

Sehun pun menoleh, dan ia pun balas tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan yang melambai kearahnya. Luhan pun sangat kaget ketika melihat orang yang berdiri di belakang Sehun, dia Baekhyun. Baekhyun sepertinya tak menyadari Luhan karena namja mungil itu sibuk terfokus pada layar ponselnya.

Bahkan hingga ia sampai didepan meja Luhan pun ia tetap tak menyadarinya karena kepalanya masih tak bergeming dari layar ponselnya.

"Luhan hyung ini dia Baekhyun, dan Baek, hoy Baek." Ujar Sehun sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Baekhyun.

"Iya? Kena- kau?!"

"Ini Luhan Hyung. Kau sudah mengenalnya? Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Sehun dengan mata yang mengerjap imut.

"Kami memang sudah saling mengenal." Ujar Luhan yang tanggap lebih dulu.

Baekhyun pun hendak saja melangkah pergi ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Baekhyun-sshi, kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu. kumohon biarkan aku meluruskan semuanya." ucap Luhan yang terlihat sangat memelas, meminta Baekhyun untuk mendengarkannya.

Baekhyun pun berbalik, Luhan dan Sehun pun sangat kaget ketika melihat mata Baekhyun yang sudah banjir air mata itu.

"Penjelasan apalagi yang mau kau jabarkan? Bukankah cukup jelas? Rasanya sakit, sakit sekali disini." Ujar Baekhyun sambil meremas dada sebelah kirinya.

Luhan yang melihat itupun tak tega jika tak memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, iapun memeluk tubuh itu erat mengusap punggungnya, membiarkannya menangis disana. Sehun yang tak mengerti apapun disini, hanya terdiam sambil menatap kedua namja yang tengah berpelukan itu.

Baekhyun pun semakin bergumam-gumam tak jelas, rasanya memang benar-benar sakit. Luhan pun jadi sungguh menyesal karena telah menyakiti hati namja mungil yang ternyata sangat rapuh ini. ia pun berkali-kali menggumamkan kata maaf dan maaf.

"Baekhyun-sshi, aku mohon kau pulang. Chanyeol sangat membutuhkanmu Baek." Ucap Luhan sambil tetap memeluk dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun melepas pelukannya, ia pun mengusap lelehan air matanya yang berjatuhan di pipi putihnya. Ia pun menatap Luhan penuh tanya, entah kenapa dadanya rasanya sangat sesak sekali, ketika Luhan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol membutuhkannya. Apa dia sangat keterlaluan karena sudah menghukum Chanyeol dengan sangat lama?

"Kumohon Baekhyun-sshi, aku sangat prihatin melihat kondisinya. Kumohon pulanglah, ia membutuhkanmu." Ucap Luhan dengan suara yang mulai terdengar putus asa.

"A-aku, a-ku akan pulang." Ucap Baekhyun final. Dan itupun membuat Luhan menghela nafasnya lega.

.

Sudah hampir 2 bulan lamanya Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol, ia tahu ini sebuah kesalahan besar. Ia sadar bahwa tak seharusnya ia menghukum Chanyeol selama ini, menyesal, ya, hanya itu yang kini tengah menyelimuti suasana hatinya. Ia menyesal karena telah meninggalkan Chanyeol terlalu lama, yang manakala itu juga malah tambah membuat luka-luka yang baru dihatinya.

Luhan telah menjelaskan semua atas apa yang terjadi padanya dengan Chanyeol waktu itu, dan bagaimana menyesalnya Chanyeol karena kebodohannya. Berhari-hari Chanyeol terserang demam karena tak mau makan akibat memikirkan Baekhyun. Luhan juga menceritakan bagaimana berantakannya Chanyeol saat tahu Baekhyun memilih untuk pergi dari apartemennya. Luhan juga sudah merapalkan beribu-ribu kata maaf pada Baekhyun, yang ternyata ditanggapi dengan baik oleh Baekhyun. Luhan tak menyangka jika Baekhyun memiliki hati sebaik malaikat. Ia jadi benar-benar tambah menyesal karena telah menyakiti hati namja mungil tersebut.

Kini mereka pun tengah melakukan perjalanan menuju apartemen milik Chanyeol, dengan Sehun yang menyetir.

Saat sampai di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol, perasaan Baekhyun benar-benar campur aduk, bahagia? Sedih? Takut? Resah gelisah, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Membuatnya sesak, bahkan sampai membuatnya cukup sulit bernafas.

Baekhyun pun membuka pintu tersebut, menekan sandinya yang ternyata masih sama seperti dulu. ia pun cukup kaget ketika melihat apartemennya yang berantakan, pecahan kaca dimana-mana, bungkusan makanan yang berserakan, debu-debu yang bertebaran. Sungguh hatinya sangat pilu ketika melihat semua itu, apakah Chanyeol benar-benar sekacau itu? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya hampir menangis kembali, merasakan bagaimana pedihnya hati Chanyeol kala itu, bagaimana keadaannya waktu itu. Betapa hancurnya dirinya saat itu?

Baekhyun pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya kedalam mencoba mencari sosok jangkung yang amat ia rindukan. Kedua temannya itupun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Chanyeol." panggil Baekhyun ketika ia tak mendapati sosok Chanyeol di dalam apartemennya.

Baekhyun pun tampak gelisah ketika ia tak juga menemukan Chanyeol, berbagai pikiran negatif bertebaran diotaknya. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol? tidak, tidak. Iapun segera menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruk itu dan tetap berusaha mencari Chanyeol ke penjuru apartemennya.

Ia terus mencari dan mencari, sampai akhirnya tangannya bergerak untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan benar saja, ketika pintu tersebut terbuka, di luar sana tepatnya di balkon kamarnya terlihat sosok suaminya yang tengah berdiri, entah menatap apa Baekhyun pun tak mengerti. Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri sang suami, mencoba berjalan sepelan mungkin agar Chanyeol tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Sampai pada akhirnya iapun sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang suaminya, iapun dapat mencium aroma tubuh maskulin sang suami dari jarak sedekat ini, Chanyeol terlihat sangat rapuh, bahkan tubuhnya terlihat semakin kurus. Apa Chanyeol tak makan selama ini? ia pun semakin merasa bersalah dan bersalah karenanya. Tubuhnya pun secara refleks tergerak untuk memeluk sang suami dari belakang, iapun memeluk erat Chanyeol, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada punggung yang dulu terlihat kokoh.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan jika Chanyeol sempat menegang karena pelukan Baekhyun, entah dia kaget atau apa?

"Bahkan tubuhmu terasa sangat nyata Baek." Ujar namja jangkung itu dengan suara pilu. Tangan namja jangkung itu mengusap-usap tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar di perutnya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itupun benar-benar tak tahan untuk berteriak di depan Chanyeol saat ini juga, menyerukan kata bahwa 'ini aku Yeol, ini aku Baekhyun.' Tapi yang dilakukan Baekhyun hanyalah terdiam sambil menangis, dan mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh sang suami.

Chanyeol pun sepertinya ikut menangis, terdengar dari suaranya yang parau, sangat terdengar menyedihkan ditelinga Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun pun benar-benar tak tahan lagi, sudah cukup membuat Chanyeol bermain-main dengan menganggapnya sebagai halusinasi saja. Baekhyun pun membalik tubuh Chanyeol menghadap dirinya. Ia pun menatap manik kelam Chanyeol yang kini tengah menatapnya dalam gelap malam.

Chanyeol tersenyum, tangannya perlahan terangkat untuk mengusap helaian rambut hitam legam milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun hanya menangis ketika merasakan betapa lembutnya perlakuan Chanyeol padanya malam ini, yang membuat Baekhyun kembali merasa bersalah dan bersalah.

Baekhyun pun menggenggam jemari Chanyeol yang tengah mengusap helaian rambutnya. Menautkannya dengan jemari miliknya, ia pun masih menatap manik kelam yang juga menatapnya itu.

"Yeol, ini aku Baekhyun."

Chanyeol sempat terdiam beberapa saat, ia masih saja terdiam tak menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun. Matanya masih saja menatap manik milik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kumohon. Ini aku Baekhyun, aku disini." Ujar Baekhyun sekali lagi, jemarinya semakin erat menautkan dengan jemari Chanyeol.

Seketika Chanyeol pun tersadar, ia sempat tak percaya bahwa namja mungil yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah benar-benar Baekhyunnya, istri mungilnya yang ia rindukan. Tangannya pun ia ulurkan untuk menyentuh wajah milik Baekhyun.

"B-baek?" ujarnya tergagap.

"Iya Yeol, ini aku, Baekhyun." Ujar Baekhyun dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengaliri pipinya.

Chanyeol pun tak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia langsung saja memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Mendekapnya erat seolah-olah ia tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya. Ia menangis disana, menggumamkan beribu-ribu kata maaf pada istri mungilnya.

Baekhyun pun hanya bisa menganggapinya dengan balas memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Ia pun juga berkali-kali membalas ucapan maaf yang Chanyeol lontarkan untuknya.

Chanyeol pun melepas pelukannya, ia pun menatap mata Baekhyun kembali. Menangkup kedua pipinya, menghapus jarak keduanya dengan menempelkan bibir mereka. Chanyeol benar-benar merindukan Baekhyun, segalanya yang ada pada diri namja mungil ini. pelukan hangatnya,usapannya,ciumannya...

Chanyeol benar-benar merindukannya, ia pun mencoba meraih tengkuk Baekhyun mencoba untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri guna mendapatkan posisi ternyaman dalam ciumannya. Hatinya sangat bahagia ketika akhirnya ia dapat melihat istri mungilnya kembali, ia sudah berjanji tak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi pada Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya. Ia sudah sangat frustasi ketika Baekhyun meninggalkannya, dia benar-benar tak mau jika kejadian tersebut terulang kembali. Yang ia tahu ia hanya akan mencintai Baekhyun sampai nafas terakhirnya, ia tak akan pernah menyakiti namja yang menjadi istrinya tersebut. seperti itulah janjinya.

Chanyeol pun melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian menatap mata Baekhyun dalam-dalam, yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sayunya.

Chanyeol pun menyatukan kening mereka, hingga mereka bisa merasakan deru nafas hangat mereka yang berbaur menjadi satu, menerpa wajah satu sama lain.

"Baek, aku mencintaimu. Aku berjanji tak akan pernah mengulang kesalahan dan kebodohanku di masa lalu. Baek, aku minta maaf." Ujar Chanyeol tulus, sangat tulus.

Baekhyun pun menggeleng, ia pun tersenyum sangat manis di depan Chanyeol.

"Tak perlu berjanji Yeol, aku hanya membutuhkan pembuktian. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Ujarnya final.

Chanyeol pun merasa menjadi namja yang paling beruntung malam ini, ia pun tersenyum bahagia ketika Baekhyun mengucapkan hal tersebut.

'Pembuktian' kata-kata itu sudah tersemat rapi di hati dan otak Chanyeol. ia akan berusaha untuk menepatinya demi seorang istri mungilnya ini.

Dan ciuman itupun kembali terjadi, entah siapa yang memulainya, tapi yang mereka tahu hari ini menjadi hari yang benar-benar membahagiakan bagi keduanya. Sehingga mereka berharap jika waktu berhenti berputar. Setidaknya hanya untuk mereka saja, hanya untuk malam ini saja.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Park Chanyeolku."

"Aku juga sangat-sangat mencintaimu Baekhyunieku."

.

.

END

.

.

"Jadi Baekhyun itu sudah berkeluarga hyung? Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu?" ujar seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Bodoh, kau saja yang terlalu bodoh sampai tak mengetahuinya." Ujar seorang yang dipanggil hyung tadi, yang juga berdiri di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Mereka berdua tengah melihat kearah dua insan yang kini tengah saling melepas rindu, yang tengah berciuman mesra dibawah temaram malam.

"Hey Sehunnie, ayo kita pulang, urusan kita sudah selesai." Ujar yang lebih pendek.

Sehun pun mengangguk, dan menarik tangan hyungnya untuk keluar, membiarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melepas rindu mereka, memberikan waktu hanya untuk mereka berdua saja.

"Ah syukurlah, terimakasih Tuhan. Telah kembali menyatukan mereka, terimakasih." Gumam Luhan –yang lebih pendek- seorang diri, sambil menatap apartemen mereka sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun dan melaju pergi dari apartemen milik kedua orang yang saling mencintai tersebut.

.

.

.

REAL END

.

.

.

LEAVE A REVIEW

.

.

.

THANKS FOR READING

.

.

.

Fiuh, ngulap ingus. Hey terimakasih ya buat yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini, maafkan endingnya yang mungkin ga nge feel. Aku udah berusaha semaks mungkin buat kasihin yang terbaik. #kekmauapajakasihyangterbaik? #ignore. Haha yaudah kalo gitu jan lupa review ya, dimohon sangat sangat reviewnya readers, jebalyoooo. Oh iya btw ini cerita pertamaku yang ber word banyak lho, kkkkk sampai 7K btw, haha baiklah akhir kata, sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya.

So?

Mind to review?

:)


End file.
